powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Aqua Force (next season)
Power Rangers Aqua Force is to be an upcoming season of the Power Rangers franchise starring Blake Michael, Tom Holland, Roshon Fegan, Emily Hahn, Demi Lovato, Jason David Frank, Jon Hamm, Jacob Batalon, Bradley Perry, Carla Perez, Ed Neil, Carol Hoyt, Ami Kawai, Will Smith and Queen Latifah. '' ''Also starring the voice talents from Jim Cummings, Wendee Lee, Jeff Bennett, Charles Adler, John Kassir, Rob Paulsen, Mike Judge, Maurice LaMarche, Cree Summer Francks, Richard Horvitz, Bill Hader and Bryce Papenbrook. It's to air on Nickelodeon on January 4, 2019. Cast Members Aqua Force Rangers Gallery Red Aqua Force Ranger actor.jpg|Blake Michael as Toby Katzenberg/Red Aqua Force Ranger (He pilots the Red Shark Zord.) Red Aqua Force Ranger.png Pink Aqua Force Ranger actress.png|Emily Hahn as Daisy Thompson/Pink Aqua Force Ranger (She pilots the Pink Shark Zord.) Pink Aqua Force Ranger.png Blue Aqua Force Ranger actor.jpg|Tom Holland as Felix Anderson/Blue Aqua Force Ranger (He pilots the Blue Dolphin Zord.) Blue Aqua Force Ranger.png Green Aqua Force Ranger actor.jpg|Roshon Fegan as Carl Jones/Green Aqua Force Ranger (He pilots the Green Manta Ray Zord.) Green Aqua Force Ranger.png Yellow Aqua Force Ranger actress.jpg|Demi Lovato as Lola Albertson/Yellow Aqua Force Ranger (She pilots the Yellow Whale Zord.) Yellow Aqua Force Ranger.png Mrs. Rita.jpg|Carla Perez as Mrs. Rita, no longer Rita Repulsa and right now the Summer Cove High School math teacher Mr. Zedd.JPG|Ed Neal as Mr. Zedd, no longer Lord Zedd and right now the Summer Cove High School principal Ms. Diva.jpg|Carol Hoyt as Ms. Diva, no longer Divatox and right now the Summer Cove High School English history teacher Zodiac.png|Zodiac, similar to Zordon and Dimitria in the original classic Power Rangers television series (voiced by Jim Cummings, his own voice) Sigma 7.png|Sigma 7, similar to Alpha 5, Alpha 6 and Alpha 7 (voiced by Jeff Bennett, ever since Keswick's voice on T.U.F.F. Puppy) Kevin Jefferson actor.jpg|Jason David Frank as Kevin, the owner of the Summer Cove Gym and Juice Bar, similar to Ernie in the original classic Power Rangers television series Lieutenant Howard Gibson actor.jpg|Jon Hamm as Lieutenant Howard Gibson, similar to Jerome Stone in the original classic Power Rangers television series Bust actor.jpg|Jacob Batalon as Charlie "Bust" Buster-Meier, similar to Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier in the original classic Power Rangers television series Zonk actor.jpg|Bradley Perry as Sheldon "Zonk" Zonkervitch, similar to Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch in the original classic Power Rangers television series Lunch Lady Scorlena.jpg|Ami Kawai as Lunch Lady Scorlena, no longer Scorpina and right now the school lunch lady of the Summer Cove High School cafeteria kitchen (voiced by Wendee Lee respectively) Madame Fritzy.jpg|Queen Latifah as Madame Fritzy, similar to Rita Repulsa in the original classic Power Rangers television series Lord Prodigy.jpg|Will Smith as Lord Prodigy, similar to Lord Zedd in the original classic Power Rangers television series Gunner.png|Gunner, similar to Goldar in the original classic Power Rangers televsion series (voiced by Charles Adler, evil sounding voice) Swindler.png|Swindler, similar to Mordant in the original classic Power Rangers television and movie series (voiced by John Kassir, evil sounding voice) Daggers.png|Daggers, similar to Finster in the original classic Power Rangers television series (voiced by Rob Paulsen, evil sounding voice) Breaker.png|Breaker, similar to Squatt in the original classic Power Rangers television series (voiced by Mike Judge, evil sounding voice) Milipede.png|Milipede, similar to Baboo in the original classic Power Rangers television series (voiced by Maurice LaMarche, evil sounding voice) Bitter-Gloom.png|Bitter-Gloom, similar to Scorpina in the original classic Power Rangers television series (voiced by Cree Summer Francks, evil sounding voice) Category:Power Rangers seasons